Terremoto
by Maria Lua
Summary: Por às vezes é necessário um grande fenômeno para milagres acontecerem


**Terremoto**

**Narrado por Lily**

-Então Lily você terminou mesmo com o Amos? - Perguntou Alice parecendo bastante curiosa.

-Terminei. Ele era fofo, mas sabe faltava aquela química - Respondi esperando que ela entendesse.

-Eu acho que eu sei do que você está falando - Disse Alice sorrindo.

O meu namoro com o Amos foi uma fase negra na minha vida. Eu meio que estava esquecendo de mim e pensando só nele, foi um ano perdido que só recuperando o meu amor próprio eu percebi o quanto aquela relação estava me fazendo mal. Até na minha aparecia eu me desliguei. Os meus cabelos ruivos ficavam sempre presos porque ele achava que chamava muita atenção. Meus olhos verdes foram abandonados pela maquiagem e minhas unhas sempre tinham que está curtas e pintadas de cores claras. Mas, graças a Merlin, eu me recuperei dessa fase.

-Você está indo para o Salão comunal? - Perguntou Alice e eu afirmei com a cabeça - Então me empresta seu casaco? É que o Frank havia combinado comigo de ir ver a neve e eu só lembrei agora.

Eu a olhei com carinho sorrindo para ela. Sendo ferias de Natal nós podíamos usar roupas normais. Eu usava uma calça jeans trouxa com uma bota por baixo, uma blusa de lã rosa e um casaco fino por baixo de um mais grosso. Já Alice estava também de calça e bota com um suéter fino por baixo de um casaco. Ela estava bem para andar nos corredores, que já estavam frios, mas para o jardim nunca.

-Pode ficar, vou correndo para o salão - Falei entregando o meu casaco me abraçando saindo quase correndo. Eu andei pelo castelo encontrando um rapaz encostado na parede respirando com dificuldade como se tivesse corrido muito. E céus ele era lindo. Eu lembrava vagamente dele como o novato que havia entrado no ano anterior, bem na minha fase negra. Ele era alto com músculos aparentemente fortes. O seu perfil era perfeito com nariz bonito e uma boca grossa e tentadora, como ele estava de olhos fechados não pude ver a cor. E a contrario de mim estava muito bem agasalhado com toca e inúmeros casacos.

Eu respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, porque eu sabia que era inevitável passar por ele. Andei lentamente com medo que de repente ele abrisse os olhos.

Eu estava a uns dois passos dele quando de repente a terra começou a tremer. Eu gritei por instinto e pela primeira vez os seus olhos castanho-esverdeados me encararam. O chão tremeu ainda mais e pedras começaram a soltar da parede. O meu medo me contagiou e tudo que eu senti foi um corpo forte imprensado entre mim e o chão me protegendo das pedras que se soltavam. Os segundos se prolongavam. O tremor não passava e eu podia escutar a estrutura do Hogwarts rugir.

E da mesma forma repentina que começou o terremoto acabou. O novato se levantou sentando do meu lado só ai eu pude ver o estrago. Havia pedras por todo lado e os dois lados dos corredores estavam cheios de pedra interditando o lugar em que estávamos. Eu pensei amargamente que o lado bom era que não havia nenhum buraco na parede perto de nós, se não viraríamos sorvete.

-Você está bem? - Perguntou o rapaz e sua voz me vez ficar arrepiada. Era um pouco rouca e baixa com um leve sotaque que a fazia ficar ainda mais perfeita.

-To - Respondi corando - Obrigada por me proteger. E você ta bem?

-Algo assim - Respondeu o Potter com um meio sorriso - Você sabe algum feitiço de cura?

-Não, mas eu tenho uma poção de cura - Falei sorrindo e ele me olhou meu incrédulo - Eu me machuco de mais sabe. Mas então, aonde você está machucado?

-No ombro - Respondeu o rapaz - Você vai ter que me ajuda a tirar esses casacos.

-Tudo bem. Aliais, eu sou Lily Evans - Falei meio corada.

-James Potter - Disse o moreno sorrindo e eu me aproximei dele. Eu nem preciso dizer que quase morri de vergonha quando percebi que ele não estava conseguindo mexer o ombro e eu era que tinha que tirar casaco por casaco. Eu mordi o lábio inferior e tirei cuidadosamente casaco por casaco. Eu tentava ser rápida, a final ele devia estar com muito frio.

-Ta bem feio. Eu vou ter que limpar a modo trouxa antes de curar - Avisei conjurando um pano e uma bacia a enchendo de água - Talvez doa uma pouco.

-Eu sou bem resistente à dor - Comentou James rindo de leve e meu Merlin que corpo é esse?? - Como você sabe o modo de cuidar trouxa?

-É que eu sou nascida trouxa - Respondi rezando para que ele não fosse desses puros sangues preconceituosos.

-Que legal! Nas férias do meu quarto ano minha mãe fez com que eu e meu pai fossemos para um acampamento trouxa proibidos de usar magia. Foi bem difícil, mas bem divertido - Contou James rindo parecendo perdido em lembranças.

Eu sorri aliviada e comecei a limpar o ferimento. O coitado tremia de frio e eu passei rapidamente a poção fechando o corte. Ele se vestiu rapidamente me olhando com cuidado e tirou o seu casaco mais pesado colocando em seguida nos meus ombros. Eu o olhei espantada me sentindo inebriada pelo perfume que saia do seu casaco. Ele sorriu novamente e tirou um espelho do bolso.

-Sirius! Sirius! - Chamou ele pelo espelho e eu o observava curiosa.

-James! Oh Merlin! Ainda bem que você ta bem! - Disse a voz de Sirius Black e eu arregalei meus olhos - A Sala comunal ta quase toda destruída, mas ninguém se machucou serio. Onde é que você ta?

-No meio de um corredor com os dois lados interditados. Eu uma menina da grifinória chamada Lily Evans - Respondeu James eu fiquei de ponta de pé para ver o rosto do outro.

-Ei Black! Você sabe se a Marlene Mckinnon está bem? - Perguntei preocupada com a minha amiga. Eu rezava para que a Alice estivesse bem, mas pelo menos tinha a cabana do Hagrid no jardim.

-Evans! A Mckinnon ta bem sim, ela ta ajudando o Remus a acalmar os alunos do primeiro ano - Respondeu o Black e eu respirei aliviada.

-Brigada - Falei me afastando dos dois para dar mais privacidade aos dois.

**Narrado por James**

-Brigada - Disse Lily se afastando.

-Só pode ser destino você preso com a Evans. Ela terminou com o Diggory é sua chance de conhecê-la - Falou o Sirius sorrindo maroto.

-Você ta com o mapa? - Perguntei ignorando sua fala anterior.

-Ta no dormitório, mas as escadas estão interditadas - Respondeu Sirius voltando a ficar serio novamente - Quando eu conseguir sair vou atrás de vocês.

-Ta. Boa sorte - Desejei observando Lily sentada toda encolhida. Ela era tão delicadamente linda. Com os cabelos ruivos soltos contrastando com a pele branca. Os olhos verdes que agora pareciam mais brilhantes. O rosto rosado e a boca mais vermelha por causa do frio a deixavam tão adorável quanto fosse possível. Eu a observava há muito tempo. Vi-a se destruído com o Diggory e se reerguendo sozinha. Quantas vezes eu quis falar com ela ou lhe oferecer a mão. Ela parecia tão frágil e quebradiça.

-O que você acha de fazermos uma fogueira? - Perguntei tirando todos os pergaminhos limpos da minha bolsa e ela fez o mesmo - Vejo que temos que usar os deveres também...eu só estou com o de runas aqui.

-Ah! Eu to com o de transfiguração, runas, feitiço e poções - Falou ela colocando todos eles na pilha - Eu tava na biblioteca.

-O de poções? Nem comecei ainda - Comentei usando um feitiço não-verbal para colocar logo na pilha - Dá ate uma dor no coração.

-Você já conhecia os marotos? - Perguntou parecendo querer puxar conversa.

-Desde criança, só que meus pais são inomináveis e tinham que ser transferidos e só ano passado voltamos para Londres - Respondi sorrindo.

-Deve ser difícil ter que morar em muitos lugares - Falou Lily sorrindo de modo triste.

-Foi sim, mas eu superei bem essa fase - Comentei sentando ao seu lado - Como é a sua família?

-É toda trouxa. Minha mãe é meio maluca imperativa, mas é a minha melhor amiga. Meu pai é mais serio e centrado e minha irmã me odeia por eu ser bruxa - Respondeu Lily rindo de leve - Eles são bastante especiais e eu os amo muito.

-Eu sempre quis ter um irmão, mas os marotos ocuparam esse espaço - Falei e nos caímos em um silencio chato - Eu nunca te vi muito pela a Sala Comunal.

-Eu estava em uma fase bem ruim, mas graças a Merlin ela finalmente acabou - Respondeu Lily baixando os olhos.

-Fico feliz com isso - Disse sorrindo de forma carinho mesmo que ela não visse - Quer brincar de perguntas e respostas?

-Pode ser - Respondeu Lily sorrindo - Você começa.

-Cor favorita? - Perguntei.

-Azul-escuro - Respondeu Lily sorrindo - Comida preferida?

-A comida da minha mãe quando ela fazia - Respondi sorrindo nostálgico - Matéria odiada?

-Aritmancia e Adivinhação - Disse Lily fazendo careta - Porque ela não faz mais?

-Ela morreu ano passado - Respondi e ela arregalou os olhos.

-Ai me desculpa - Disse Lily corando.

-Calma você não sabia - Falei acariciando levemente a sua mão que estava fria - Você ta com frio?

-Vou contar isso como sua pergunta. E sim to um pouco - Respondeu ela e eu tirei minha toca e ela corou a colocando - Brigada. Namorada?

-Eu tinha uma antes de vim para cá, mas a gente terminou - Respondi rindo ao lembrar do meu relacionamento com a Rachel - E você?

-Terminei com o meu felizmente - Falou Lily corando - Qual é o seu sonho para o futuro?

-Casar com alguém especial, virar auror e fazer alguma diferença - Respondi com um breve sorriso - Porque felizmente?

-Porque era um relacionamento destrutivo - Falou Lily parecendo estar escolhendo as palavras - Você acha que eles vão demorar a nos salvar?

-Eu realmente espero que não, já to morrendo de fome - Reclamei, a final eu não tinha almoçado.

-Vale caramelo ao leite? - Perguntou Lily tirando um saquinho da bolsa e meus olhos deviam estar brilhando.

-Eu amo caramelo ao leite - Falei pegando um e o colando na boca fechando os olhos para aproveitar melhor o gosto.

**Narrado por Lily**

A cada segundo eu ficava cada vez mais encantada por aquele rapaz. Alem de lindo, tinha uma ótima conversa e sabia bem como deixar alguém a vontade na sua presença. Agora ele mais parecia uma criança feliz comendo os caramelos.

-Isso está maravilhoso - Comentou James sorrindo abertamente e eu não consegui não corresponder - Minha vez de perguntar.

Mas, antes que ele conseguisse perguntar o tremor voltou e novamente ele imprensou seu corpo no meu me protegendo. Eu abracei pela cintura assustada chorando baixinho com medo que a escola simplesmente desabasse. Dessa vez tudo passou rápido e nenhuma pedra tinha caído. O James sentou na minha frente passando lentamente sua mão no meu rosto enxugando as minhas lágrimas.

-Eu acho que dessa vez acabou - Disse ele e eu irracionalmente me joguei em seus braços buscando proteção.

Ele pareceu bastante assustado com o meu ato, mas logo abriu os seus casacos os fechando como se nós fossemos um só. Era maravilhosa a sensação de proteção que aquele ato me proporcionava, sem contar o calor perdido pela fogueira apagada pelo tremor.

-Desculpa - Pedi tentando me afastar bastante constrangida pelo meu ato impensado.

-Eu sei que é um pouco constrangedor, mas é melhor a gente ficar assim aquecendo um ao outro se não vamos morrer de frio - Falou James tentando parecer pratico, porém eu podia sentir a hesitação em sua voz provavelmente vinda da vergonha que ele devia estar sentindo.

-Você tem razão - Disse corando ate o último fio de cabelo me ajeitando melhor em seu colo - Isso é no mínimo constrangedor.

-Concordo, mas é necessário - Falou James e eu concordei com a cabeça aspirando o seu cheiro peculiar e delicioso.

-Sua vez te perguntar – Falei decidida a continuar o jogo.

-Humm...você ta com medo de morrer? - Perguntou James.

-Um pouco, mas pelo menos você é legal - Respondi e ele riu de leve - O que você vai sentir mais falta?

-As brincadeiras dos marotos, do meu pai e de me senti bem com alguém - Respondeu James começando a acariciar os meus cabelos - E você?

-Pais, amigos, chocolates e ter sensibilidade nos dedos - Respondi sorrindo.

-Disso eu também vou sentir falta disso - Falou James rindo.

-Posso tentar fazer uma coisa? - Perguntei aproveitando que era a minha vez.

-Pode - Respondeu James e eu criando coragem Merlin sabe a onde subi suas camisas com cuidado espalmando minhas mãos geladas nas suas costas. James estremeceu de leve por causa da mudança brusca de temperatura, mas entendeu a minha idéia e eu prendi a respiração quando senti suas mãos em contato com a minha cintura - Ótima idéia. Você sente falta de estar envolvida com alguém?

-Muito. Eu sinto falta de alguém se importa comigo, proteger, saber me ouvir - Respondi suspirando ao percebi que eu nunca tive um relacionamento assim - Você já teve isso com alguém?

-Nunca - Respondeu James e eu notei que ele acariciava de leve a minha pele - Eu gostaria muito de cuidar de você.

-Como? - Perguntei levantando o rosto para encará-lo.

-Minha vez de perguntar - Repreendeu James e eu não consegui não sorri - Você deixaria eu cuidar de você?

-Porque você quer cuidar de mim? - Perguntei o encarando com um leve sorriso no rosto.

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta - Resmungou James fazendo bico.

-Nem você a minha - Falei o fazendo rir - Responde primeiro.

-Ta. Eu observo você desde que eu cheguei a Hogwarts, mas você nunca deu muita abertura para eu me aproximar - Falou James e algo dentro de mim se aqueceu. Era bom saber que alguém gosta de você. Que para alguém você é importante - Sua fez de responder. Você deixaria eu cuidar de você?

-Você sabe o que está pergunta implica certo? - Perguntei me sentindo ainda mais a vontade ali sentada no seu colo com as minhas mãos nas suas costas.

-Huft!! Você ainda não me respondeu - Reclamou James e eu ri novamente - Mas, sim Lily eu sei bem o que eu quero dizer com essa pergunta.

-Então eu aceito - Respondi e ele abriu um largo sorriso tirando uma mão da minha cintura para tocar no meu rosto o acariciando lentamente ele se aproximou lentamente. Alice sempre dizia que a expectativa para um beijo às vezes é bem melhor do que ele, mas nesse caso a antecipação quase me fez enfartar e o beijo em si foi perfeito. Nossos lábios tinham um encaixe perfeito. O James não me beijava com pressa. Parecia que ele queria conhecer cada parte da minha boca. A gente se afastou lentamente e eu não consegui fechar o sorriso que surgiu no meu rosto. Em momento insano eu ate agradecer por causa daquele terremoto, só pelo fato de eu ter tido o direito de conhecê-lo melhor.

**Narrado por James**

Aquele primeiro beijo deu seqüência para vários outros. A gente ficava alternando entre perguntas e beijos com caricias disfarçadas. Tudo estaria perfeito se não fosse a fome e o frio. Eu não tinha muita noção de tempo, mas como o frio aumentou eu deduzi que ou começou uma nevasca ou já havia anoitecido.

-Eu to com sono - Reclamou Lily toda manhosa.

-Pode dormir um pouco - Falei em seu ouvido acariciando os fios ruivos de seu cabelo.

-Só vai ser um cochilo - Avisou Lily e quando percebi, ela já dormia. Ela ficava simplesmente linda dormindo e eu estava tão compenetrado assistindo que nem notei as pedras sendo retiradas e logo na minha frente estavam Dumbledore, a prof. McGonnagol e os marotos.

-Eu acho que ela ta com começo de hipotermia e eu também - Falei pegando a Lily no colo com muito cuidado e com a ajuda do Remus a levamos ate a enfermaria. Ela tava mesmo cansada por que a enfermeira cuidou dela e ela não acordou. Tomei algumas poções de gosto ruins enquanto escutava elogios da forma perfeita que a Lily curou meu ferimento. Deveria passar aquela noite na enfermaria, mas como lá só tinha Lily, eu e dois meninos do primeiro ano deduzi que não tiveram muitos alunos feridos.

-Onde eu to? - Perguntou a Lily meio perdida acordando no meio da noite.

-Ala hospitalar - Respondi e ela levantou fazendo um gesto para eu afastar deitando ao meu lado.

-Eu gosto do seu calor - Comentou Lily me abraçando e eu a ajeitei de uma forma mais confortável - Então? Nós estamos juntos?

-Eu nunca te deixaria escapar - Falei beijando a sua testa - Agora dorme Lily.

-Boa noite - Desejou Lily me dando um selinho e se aconchegando melhor ao meu corpo.

-Durma bem minha querida - Falei acariciando seus cabelos novamente e ela suspirou deixando um leve sorriso se espalhar pelo seu rosto.

**Narrado em terceira pessoa**

-É foi preciso um terremoto para uni-los, nem quero imaginar o que vai afastá-los - Comentou Sirius olhando o casal pela porta.

-Talvez nem mesmo a morte, meu amigo - Disse Remus também olhando a cena.

**Fim**

**N/a: Oi!!**

**Bom short fic a Maga do 4 minha querida leitora **

**E espero que goste do presente**

***-***

**Quem gostar dessa minha ideia maluca não deixe de mandar reviews **

**Vou ficar muito feliz**

**=*****

**E até uma próxima história  
**


End file.
